Everything Happens right here in this Story! XD
by GinnyWeasleyLovesHarryPotter
Summary: There's acouple of fights 3 marrigages and read the story to figure out everything that Happens!
1. Marry, Your Bestfriend dies!

GMW- Ginny Weasley

GW- George Weasley

R- Ron Weasley

L- Lucious Malfoy

HA- Hagrid

H- Hermione Granger

F- Fred Weasley

HP- Harry Potter

UB- Deloris Umbridge

A- Aroura Tonks

B- Bellatrix Lestrange

C- Corey Brown

N- Nymphandora Tonks

D- Dobby

R- Ginny! Tell Hermione to come over!

GMW- Hey Hermione!

A & C – Hey Guys!

H- Hey Ginny!

GMW- You to Aroura! So Hermione Ron told me to tell you to come over! So there I just asked you, Hope Ron's happy now!

A- Me to what?

H- Aww! He wants to see me!

GMW- Haha! Yeah of course! And Aroura I was saying Hi to you.

C- He doesn't stop talking about you I would not share a room with him *Roles eyes*

A- Ohhh, Hi.

H- *Apparates to burrow*

H- Aww does he really Corey! That's so sweet!

C- No it's quite annoying.

A- So what's been going on?

R- Nothing! HERMIONE! *Runs to her*

A & C- Oh god haha! * Laughs because they said the exact same thing*

H- RONNIE! *Jumps on Ron*

A & C- *both look away*

R- *Accio Ring!* *Bends down on one knee* Hermione will you, you, you Marry me?

C- And a oooh-god!

A- Say yes say yes say yes!

H- OH MY

I

I...

I..

O...

I..

MY…

A- Yes! For god sake Woman.

H- I FREAKING LOVE YOU RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY I WANNA MARRY YOU AND HAVE LITTLE GINGER KIDS WITH YOU!

C- Okay wow! Too far!

A- Oh shoosh you!

H- Not right now gosh!

C- *Opens his mouth to go to say a word*

A- *Slaps Corey* Not a word!

R- Yay! *Gives Hermione Ring*

GMW- Awwwwwwh! So cutee! OMG Hermione, uh-uh-uh CAN I BE YOUR MAID OF HONOUR?

H- OF COURSE YOU CAN! *Gives Ron a strangling hug*

A- *slaps Corey again* Not a word!

H- And you to Aroura!

A- Thanks!

GMW- How can there be 2 maid of honours?

A- Just make it like that, Because were awesome like that.

R- *Faints*

GMW- Ehhh!

A- Rightio! HERMIONE SOMETHING HAPPENED!

H- RON! *Shakes Ron*

A- Is he okay?

GMW- Don't worry about him, He will wake p to the click of Dobby's fingers!

Dobby- *clicks fingers!*

A- *shakes nerviously not know what to say*

H- WAKE UP SEXINESS!

A- Alrighty then.

R- *wakes up to Hermione kissing him*

GMW- Told ya so…

H- Your lips taste like chocolate frogs…

GMW- Harry! OMG! Harry Potter the smexy guy I fell in-love with is here! Hah! Omg Ron!

C- Oh forgot to tell you Ginny, Harry talks about you all the time like Ron does.

GMW- Ummmmm, okay? Why does Ron talk about me?

C- No, No I mean how much Ron talks about Hermione.

GMW- Ohhhh!

C- Yeah!

GW- FRED! Are you there?

F- RIGHT HERE!

A- Oh god! *jumps!*

HA- Ginn'y! How ya goin? How's Harreh!

GMW- Yeah uh fine?

A- *giggles* I think there's MORE than Fine.

GW- Fred, up here now!

F- *goes to George*

HP- So Ginny….

GMW- Yes Cutie pie?

HP- How is my Ginny woodle this morning?

GMW- EXCELENT! You bubba?

GW- HAKUNA MATATA!

A- oh god.

HP- GINNY YOU BEEN EATING CRACK AGAIN?

C- Wait what?

GMW- No, That was George not me?

HP- Oh, there's something I need to tell you…..

GMW- *gets all excited*

HP- I…

I w….

A & C- *Looks at each other then look back*

HP- I WANT TO MARRY YOU GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!

A & C- Wow!

A- that was unexpected!

C- I feel back now…..

A- If you don't get down on one knee, I will cut your legs off!

C- Okay, Okay!

H- You'd cut his legs off?

A- Yes or no?

A & C- *starts laughing*

GMW- YOU TOUCH HIM ONCE AROURA AND I WILL KILL YOU!

A- I was talking to Corey.

GMW- *Looks back at Harry* I DO!

GMW- Harry? Where are you?

HP- OMG! YES! 

A- 2 yes's in 1 night, wow!

GMW- Ring please? Heheh!

HP- *Puts ring on Ginny*

GMW- *Jumps onto Harry*

GMW- Okay I swear Harry keeps apparting on me!

GMW- *apparatus to Harry*

L- *Apparates to the Burrow*

L- Avada Kedavra! *Aroura and Corey*

H- *Screams*

Thankyouh for reading! *gives cookie*


	2. So, that's how it's going to be?

So, that's how it's going to be?

G- Ginny Weasley

R- Ron Weasley

GW- George Weasley

A- Aroura Tonks

B- Bellatrix Lestrange

C- Corey Brown

T- Nymphandora Tonks

H- Hermione Granger

HP- Harry Potter

F- Fred Weasley

U- Deloris Umbridge

G- Aroura? How are you still alive?

A- I… I…. I don't know?

C- I'm alive too.

A&C- *both looked shocked*

G- No offense Corey but I don't care?

C- Oh thanks….

H- *raises eyebrow at Ginny*

A- Oh shut up and be thankful your still Alive!

G- Hey Hermione, Want to come Wedding-Dress shopping?

H- Yeah I'll come.

G- Aroura do you want to come too?

A- Yeah I'll come.

G- So what kind of dress were you looking for Hermione? *Looks at a strapless dress with a very long trail with light Pink Roses on it*

H- I want a blue one.

A- No idea and the blue one looks very pretty.

G- Awwwwwwh! That would look gorgeous on you!

G- Hermione we'll go and have a look at the Blue dresses for you.

H- Okay.

G- So guys, I was thinking of having a June wedding! What do you guys think?

H- Yeah that sounds great.

G- What month are you thinking of having yours in?

H- I'm not getting married yet.

G- I know, but what month are you wishing to have yours in?

H- December probably.

G- Haha! I never thought of having one in December.

A- Like close to Christmas?

G- Yeah, because you would have to buy all the Christmas presents while trying to organise the Wedding. And then you would probably end up being Broke.

A- Yeah but your normally broke after Weddings anyway.

G- Not always.

A- Yeah but close to broke.

G- No, when Bill and Fleur got Married they were nowhere near broke.

A- Oh yeah true.

G- Oh shit! If I'm planning to have a June Wedding, I better hurry up and start planning it! Seems it's the start of May!

A- Well if you need any help you always have me and Corey here.

G- To be exact Corey and I aren't getting along very well today.  
>A- Why what did he do?<p>

G- Well I was too worried about you and I kind of said to Corey, "No offense Corey, but I don't really care."

A- You were shocked he was shocked we were all shocked.

G- Um-yeah-okay?

A- Don't worry about it.

A- For ages now, I have been thinking he has been keeping something from me.

G- Hermione do you like this dress? *while showing her this blue short dress with a white bow with ruffles*

H- Yep

G- You should try it on!

H- *Tries it on*

G- Does it fit?

H- Yep I'm going to get it.

Store Holder- Would you'd like some wine?

G- Perfect! And yes please. What about you two?

A- No I'm fine thanks.

G- Just 2 please.

Store Holder- *Gives wine to Hermione and Ginny*

G- Now before we go, I want to try this on. *shows the same dress as before* *Tries it on*

A- Does it fit?

G- Nope, I will have to get the 14 instead of the 16. *tries the 14 on*

G- This one fits! *Says while sipping wine*

H- *Skulls wine*

A- It looks good on ya.

G- Woah! Hermione take it slow.

A- Don't get yourself drunk.

H- *gets wine bottle and starts drinking it*

G- Let's go now. Hermione Pay for yours first. *snatches wine before she can drink any of it)

A- Woah, Hermione slow down.

H- No! Give it back! *takes it*

G- Hermione stop you will scare me. Now just pay for your dress. Do you need any money? *Snatches wine back and spills on the floor*

A- Hermione are you okay?

G- I did it for your own best Hermione.

A- *looks worried*

H- *puts money on the table and walks out to the Leaky Cauldron*

A- Hermione wait! *follows her*

G- *throws money on the desk* THANKS! *runs after Hermione and Aroura*

H- *Sits down drinking wine*

A-Hermione put the wine down and speak.

G-Now we can get drunk on wine and all that shit!

H- *buys Firewhiskey and starts drinking it*

A- Hermione whats wrong?

H- *sighs*

A- Speak woman!

G- *Gets drunk*

G- I'm going home coming? *Apparates to Burrow*

A- *Apparates to Burrow*

A- Ginny?

G- Yes?

A- Are you okay? You look a bit tipsy?

G- Hermione are you coming? *passes out for a whole week*

H- *buys more firewhiskey*

A- Oh god I've got 2 drunk brides on my hands.

H- I'M NOT GETTING MARRIED!

A- You will won't you?

H- *skulls firewhiskey*

A- Hermione put it down! *takes firewhiskey*

H- GIVE IT BACK!

R- Aroura give it back. It's her fault if she passes out like Ginny. She's just gotten her Wedding-Dress so she probably wants to get drunk.

A- I'm not having 2 drunken best friends on both of my hands!

H- SHUT YOUR FACE! WERE NOT GETTING MARRIED!

A- Hermione hush. *walks over to passed out Ginny* Come on Ginny wake up!

R- Pertrificus Totalus! *on Hermione* Now let's take her home before she gets anymore drunk.

A- Okay but she's going to be pissed off at you later.

R- *grabs Hermione* Hey bartender can we use your fireplace?

Bartender- Sure!

R- *Grabs Flu Powder* The Burrow! *Chucks Flo Powder on floor*

A- *does the same* The Burrow!

R- *Puts Hermione on his bed and gives her a kiss on the forehead* Night Beautiful

H- *wakes up*

R- Hey Beautiful.

H- STOP TRYING TO HIDE IT WEASLEY!

R- Hide what?

H- *bangs head on wall*

A- What's going on *waits outside the door not wanting to go in*

R- STOP IT!

A- Ron what's going on?

R- Nothing don't worry.

H- *repeatedly punches Rons chest* NO NO NO NO NO!

A- Do you want me to leave?

R- Uh yes please. Hermione STOP IT!

A- Okay, *leaves room quickly*

H- NOOOOOO!

R- Pertrificus Totalus!

H- *falls down*

R- *Lays Hermione on bed* Now if you don't stop everything you're doing I will Not marry you, and you will never be in my life EVER!

R- *Apparates to Hogwarts* *Cry's*

H- *wakes up* THE HELL? WHATS WRONG WITH HIM!

A- *walks into the room* Are you okay?

R- *looks at ribs touches them* OUCH! There broken. *cry's some more*

H- *Smashes windows*

R- Im over this. *says while crying*

A- What happened all I heard was screaming.

H- *Jumps on Ron's bed and sniffs his pillow*

R- *Apparates back to the Burrow, Apparates onto the Roof*

R- *Rubs Ribs*

H- *Throws something a window*

A- Hermione say something!

R- *hears smashing windows, Apparates back to his room* HERMIONE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING? I TOLD YOU IF YOU KEPT THIS UP I NEVER WANTED YOU IN MY LIFE EVER! YOU BETTER STOP! 

H- I DON'T KNOW? WHAT DO YOU WANT? *grabs book*

A- *looks awkwardly between them*

H- YOUR OWN FAULT? *throws book at wall*

A- GUYS STOP YOU LOVE EACH OTHER NOW JUST SHUT UP AND BE THE LOVEY DOVEY THAT MAKES ME WANT THE THROW UP!

R- Okay settle down Hermione, sit down and tell me whats my fault?

H- *falls asleep*

R- Just great! *Apparates to Harry* Harry mate will you kill me please?

A- *follows Ron* Ron are you alright?

R- NO!  
>A- Don't worry about it she'll realize that she didn't mean any of it and you will be fine by tomorrow trust me.<p>

H- *wakes up* YOU GET KILLED AND I USE CRUCIO ON MYSELF! *Falls asleep*

A- *rubs face*

G-*wakes up gets scissors and go to cut wedding dress*

A Woah woah woah! Ginny put them down! *grabs them*

H- *punches wall falls asleep*

A- Oh god!

C- Aroura?

A- Piss of Corey!

C- Omg! Get over yourself!

A- You better not be talking to me!

C- Yes I am!

A- You've got to me kidding me, like I have to get over myself, get real.

C- Shut the hell up already!

A- What the hell is up with you lately?

G- Oh woah! What the hell? STOP NOW! *awkward silence goes for an Hour*

A- *folds arms*

C- What's up with you lately idiot?

A- Are you kidding me, I say one word and you get pissed off at me?

A- *hair goes flaming red*

G- Stop this now! Or I will call Dumbledore!

C- Omg Aroura. YOU'RE AN IDIOT! CUT THE CRAP!

A- What the hell is wrong with you? *let's tear escapes from eye*

C- YOUR STARTED IT!

_**Will all continue in Chapter 3! Look out for Chapter 3 when it comes out! Thanks for taking your time to read this! *gives another cookie*Tana 3 xoxo**_


	3. What now?

What now?

G- Ginny Weasley

GW- George Weasley

R- Ron Weasley

HP- Harry Potter

F- Fred Weasley

H-Hermione Granger

U- Umbridge

A- Aroura Tonks

B- Bellatrix Lestrange

C- Corey Brown

LB- Lavender Brown (not related to Corey Brown)

R- Here we go AGAIN!

H- Oh what's ya problem now?

C- AROURA I WANT A DIVORCE!

R- Look over there *points to Aroura and Corey* Aroura and Corey are fighting now, Let me guess Harry and Ginny are going to get in one too!

A- YOU NEVER ASKED ME TO MARRY YOU DICKHEAD!

G- Woah Ron! We are not. *Huggles Harry*

C- AND I NEVER WILL!

A- OH THANKS LOVE YOU TOO, OH WAIT YOU NEVER LOVED ME DID YOU!

G & HP- Oh how we love fights, Don't we Bub?

C- I HAVE DIED EVERYDAY WAITING FOR YOU! DARLING DON'T BE AFRAID I HAVE LOVED YOU FOR A THOUSAND YEARS! I'LL LOVE YOU FOR A THOUSAND MORE!

R- Ummm Hermione, Are we still getting Married?

H- Aww you still want to get married? *hugs Ron*

R- Well uh, Yeah if you want to.

A- Aww I'm so happy for you to, And Corey your and arse!

H- *gets pillow and Hits Ron with it*

C- Aroura, you need to sort out your priorities!

R- Bitch! That's my line! Uh Hermione was that a No?

C- Yeah you're right. *puts head down*

H- WHAT! Me never say no! *jumps on Ron*

A- Really Corey, really? You've been the one keeping something from me and keeping away from me for the past month!

C- Get over it!

G- Harry let's go?

R- Yeah we might just scooch outa here too, Coming Hermione?

A- *Apparates*

H- *punches Ron in the chest* Yeah im coming.

R- Okay Hermione stop that! There still broken.

H- Awwh! That's okay. *throws pillow at him*

G- You should really go get them fixed Ron. Hermione you take him?

R- HERMIONE STOP IT IM SIRIUS!

H- *eyes widen*

H- I THOUGHT YOU WERE RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY!

R- Are you going to stop and take me?

H- Sure let's go Won won. *Apparates*

R- I am Ron! I just like to say that! *Apparates*

A- *Apparates back* is he gone?

R- Woah wait! Lavender?

H- I AM LAVENDER!

A- Wait, what have I missed?

R- Bloody Hell! *Apparates back to Harry and Ginny*

G- RON! What do you want?

LB- I have stolen the real Hermione and intends to destroy it!

C- Look Aroura you're really nice but…..

A- *follows Ron because she hates Lavender*

G- Harry where's my wedding dress?

C- Aroura I want to marry you.

HP- You cut it up.

A- Wait what?

G- Nope, Aroura stopped me.

C- I said! I WANT TO MARRY YOU!

A- Is that why you were keeping stuff from me Corey?

C- No.

A- Well who cares about that stuff anyway, YES!  
>G- AROUA WHERES MY DRESS?<p>

A- I don't know I never took it.

G- YES YOU DID!  
>LB- Maybe I took it Redhead!<p>

G- I WILL KILL YOU LAVENDER!

A- See it wasn't me?

LB- Won won your sister is as mean as that frizzy haired know it all!

G- Crucio! *On Lavender*

A- Lavender, Give back the dress and you won't get hurt. Too Late.

LB- Pertrificus Totalus! *on Ginny*

G- PROGNO!

A- Pertrificus Totalus! *on Lavender*

G- Woah! Phew! Thank god for that! Thanks Aroura!

A-


End file.
